One, two, three annoying people
by Lucina
Summary: Eine Zusammenarbeit von Cyberrat und mir, genau wie I would do everything for love except this! Draco, Hermine und McGonnagal müssen etwas für den Orden erledigen und reisen in den Dschungel Brasiliens!
1. Lektion 1

anklopf Tür knarrend aufmach kopf reinsteck

Guguuuuuuuck!

Lucina und Cyberrat stolpern rein

Da sind wir wieeeedaaaaaa! Aus dem tiefsten Dschungel kommen wir zu euch und wir müssen euch sagen...DA STEHT KEIN BÄUMCHEN MEHR! seit wir da waren...räusper

eine neue Story von uns!

Hauptcharas: Eine besserwisserische Hermine, ein eingebildeter Draco und eine verzweifelte McGonnagal...gute Vorraussetzungen!

Zumindest für eine humorreiche Zeit...im Dschungel Brasiliens!

Disclaimer: Nüüüüüüx uns. Wir verdienen nix. zur Seite schiel oda Lucina?

Meint sie auch.. mit Tränen in den Augen...sie meint, es ist frustrierend...recht hat sie! alles J.K. Rowling!

_**Lektion 1: Schalte dein Gehirn ein, bevor du eine Bitte von einem Zitronendropsliebenden annimmst!**_

Hermine saß kreidebleich auf ihrem Platz an der Tafel des Phönix-Ordens. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, zu was sie sich bereit erklärt hatte...

Das hatte sie doch nicht wirklich getan...es konnte nicht sein...nicht sie...bitte...NEIN! SIE MUSSTE MIT DRACO MALFOY UND PROFESSOR MCGONNAGAL EINEN ZWANGSAUFENTHALT IM TIEFSTEN DSCHUNGEL BRASILIENS VERBRINGEN!

Sie hatte doch nichts verbrochen...menno...

Sie war doch ganz brav zur Uni gegangen, hatte studiert, beste Noten geschrieben, sich immer hinter den Ohren gewaschen...Warum also sie?

Vorsichtig schielte sie in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo McGonnagal eine hitzige Debatte mit Albus ausfocht...oder besser gesagt: Sie kreischte ihn an und er lutschte an einer Zitronenbrause und lächelte sie die ganze Zeit fröhlich wie ein kleiner Junge an.

"Du kannst mich doch nicht als Anstandsdame für erwachsene Menschen engagieren... sie sind keine Kinder mehr! Sie sind...sie sind...", schnaufend brach sie ab. Sie brauchte erst wieder Luft.

Albus hob ihr die Schachtel mit den Süßigkeiten entgegen und zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie wütend ablehnte.

"Minerva...ich brauche bei dieser Mission eben nicht nur starke, junge Zauberer, sondern auch jemanden mit Erfahrung!"

Hermine zog missmutig eine Augenbraue hoch. Hatte sie etwa keine Erfahrung? Sie war schließlich Harry Potters engste Freundin!

"Warum kann nicht Severus gehen?", fragte sie wütend und erntete einen fast schon entsetzten Blick von dem Tränkemeister. Wenn man die hochgezogene Augenbraue als entsetzt auffasste.

"Er ist der Spion, Minerva. Er kann es nicht machen", versuchte Albus sie zu beruhigen.

Langsam ließ Hermine ihren Blick über den Tisch gleiten. Sie hatte das Interesse an dem Streit verloren, den Minerva verlieren würde.

Sie erblickte Draco, der nicht minder bleich war als sie und beobachtete ihn missbilligend.

Draco steckte seine Hand gerade abermals nach seinem Wasserglas aus und als er es anhob, zitterte es leicht.

"Meine Güte...so schlimm ist es doch auch wieder nicht", dachte sie und sah schnell wieder fort, als er seinen Blick hob, da er sich beobachtet fühlte.

Auf einmal klopfte ihr jemand aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Kopf hoch, Mine! Du wirst es schon überleben!" Das war typisch Ron. Er bemitleidete die anderen, war aber trotzdem richtig froh, dass der Kelch an ihm vorrübergegangen war. "Hetz ihm einfach einen Fluch an den Hals, wenn er dich nervt."

Hermine verkniff sich die bissige Antwort, die ihr auf den Lippen lag. Wie sollte sie Malfoy verhexen, wenn McGonnagal nebendran stand? Genauso gut könnte sie versuchen direkt vor Snapes Nase unbemerkt die geliebten Zaubertränke zu verhunzen. Kurz gesagt: Es war unmöglich!

"Hermine! Draco! Kommen Sie bitte einmal her!" Wer konnte der herrischen Stimme von McGonnagal etwas abschlagen? Abgesehen natürlich von einem gewissen zitronenbonbonsüchtigen Zauberer.

Gehorsam wie kleine, gut trainierte Hündchen trotten sowohl Hermine als auch Draco zu McGonnagal um sich die Anweisungen für ihren Auftrag erklären. Man konnte es ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass er sich gerade überlegte, was genau die Gründe gewesen waren, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hatte.

McGonnagal seufzte. "Jetzt machen Sie nicht so unmotivierte Gesichter. Ich habe ja auch keine Lust dorthin zu gehen, aber es ist wichtig für den Orden. Wir brauchen die Unterstützung der Kulumu um den dunklen Lord zu stürzen!"

"Wann geht's los, Minerva?", knurrte Draco und sah aus, als würde er sich gleich übergeben müssen. Er nahm es wirklich etwas zu schwer, fand Hermine. Vielleicht verheimlichte er aber auch etwas...

"Morgen, sobald die Sonne aufgegangen ist, treffen wir uns am örtlichen Muggelflughafen. Und seien Sie pünktlich!", herrschte sie sie an.

Hermine öffnete den Mund und wollte schon fragen, warum sie sich am Muggelflughafen und nicht am Zaubererflughafen trafen, doch Minerva war schon mit wehendem Umhang davongerauscht - snapelike. Besagter sah ihr finster hinterher, als wolle er sagen: "Das ist mein patentierter Abgang!" Doch er hatte nur eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, mal wieder. Bei ihm durfte man also frei in die hochgezogene Augenbraue hineininterpretieren.

_**Ende Lektion 1**_

Wir haben's geschafft! Juhu! zusammen im Dreieck spring Wir befinden uns bei Cyberrat, deshalb geht das ausnahmsweise. Hehehe...

Also, wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz viele Reviews.


	2. Lektion 2

Hi! Wir sind wieder daha! Habt ihr uns schon vermisst? Nein? Auch egal... wir machen trotzdem weiter... egal, ob ihr wollt oder nicht...

Lektion 2: Ich kam, ich flog, ich kotzte mir die Seele aus dem Leib 

Hermine saß mit einer äußerst gesunden, grünen Gesichtsfarbe zwischen Draco und McGonnagal. In ihrem Magen fuhren irgendwelche vorwitzigen Affen scheinbar Schlittschuh.

Und zum ungefähr fünfzehnten Mal tippte Draco sie nun an und deutete aus dem Fenster. „Kuck mal! Die Berge! Wie klein die sind!" Wer war so hirnrissig gewesen und hatte Draco ans Fenster gelassen? – Die gute, alte Professor Minerva McGonnagal. Die bloße Vorstellung, dass unter ihnen Wolken, Berge, Seen oder andere Landschaften lagen, ließen ihren Magen fast schon olympiareife Salti vollführen.

„Draco", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Wenn du nicht sofort ruhig bist, muss ich deine Nase in eine Karotte verwandeln. Du hast die Wahl..." Was für ein Glück, dass McGonnagal schlief wie ein Baby, ansonsten hätte sie sich nun einen sehr bösen Blick von der Seite eingefangen.

Doch diese zugegeben sehr kindliche Drohung entlockte Draco nichts weiter als ein hochmütiges Grinsen und wie um zu beweisen, dass es ihn einen feuchten Dreck kümmerte, was sie aus seiner Nase machen wollte, rief er gedämpft: „Oh! Sieh mal, Hermi! Da ist ein Hauself auf dem Flügel! Er schraubt die Tragfläche ab!"

Doch dieses Mal war Hermine nicht so gnädig und ließ es bei einer plumpen Beleidigung. Dieses Mal schnappte sie sich ihr Kissen, das die Stewardess ihr zuvor gebracht hatte, falls sie eventuell schlafen wollte, und schlug es ihm um die Ohren, bis er sich geschlagen gab und McGonnagal aufwachte.

„Also wirklich, ihr beiden! Man sollte nicht meinen, dass ihr schon über zwanzig seid", schimpfte die alte Hexe. Grummelnd ließ Hermine von Draco ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Übelkeit. Zum Glück waren sie in einer Stunde da.

Endlich frische Luft! Obwohl frisch hier relativ gesehen war, man befand man sich ja schließlich nicht umsonst am Rande des brasilianischen Dschungels, der sie nun für etliche Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monate beherbergen sollte.

„Ich will apparieren!", flennte Draco neben ihr schon zum keine Ahnung wie vielten Mal. Das tat er schon, seit klar gewesen war, dass sie mit dem Flugzeug reisen würden.

Jetzt war es um Hermines Geduld geschehen. „Draco! Wenn du nicht sofort ruhig bist, nähe ich dir den Mund zu!"

Draco öffnete selbigen gerade und wollte zurückgiften, als McGonnagal dazwischen ging. „Meine Güte, wir haben noch nicht einmal angefangen und Sie gehen sich schon gegenseitig an die Gurgel! Jetzt reißen sie sich mal zusammen! Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!"

Draco knurrte nur und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nur zu gerne etwas darauf erwidert hätte. Doch angesichts von McGonnagals wütendem Gesicht ließ er es doch lieber bleiben.

McGonnagal nickte langsam. „Nun, da das geklärt ist..." Sie sah sich suchend um. „Wie kommen wir jetzt genau in den Dschungel?"

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „Nun... entweder werden wir laufen, oder ein Muggeltaxi nehmen müssen."

Draco sah sie entsetzt an. „Ich werde weder laufen, noch mich in ein Muggeltaxi setzten! Damit das klar ist!" Zur Untermauerung seiner Worte verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gut, dann bleibst du eben hier!", fauchte Hermine, während sie auf eine der gelben Schrottkisten zusteuerte, die sich hier anscheinend Taxis nannten. Sie wollte schon einsteigen, als McGonnagal sie zurückhielt.

„Halt! Warte, Hermine! Ich glaube, wir nehmen doch nicht die Taxis!"

Hermine sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Wenn wir keine Taxis nehmen und wir nicht laufen, was machen wir dann?"

„Wir kaufen uns Esel!"

‚Was für eine beschissene Idee!', dachte Draco, der gerade vergeblich seinen störrischen Esel zum loslaufen bewegen wollte. Sie waren noch nicht einmal richtig im Dschungel angekommen und schon lief ihnen der Schweiß in Bächen den Rücken hinunter.

Hermine drehte sich auf ihrem Esel um und grinste ihn diabolisch an. „Na, Draco, Probleme?"

Wütend knurrte er. „Nein, natürlich nicht!"

Hermine drehte sich wieder um und lachte still in sich hinein. Es war lächerlich, wie der junge Malfoy versuchte, den Esel zum Laufen zu bringen. Wobei seine Versuche auch recht wenig brachten, da der Esel immer öfter stehen blieb und an der nun üppigeren Vegetation knabberte. Nur aus Gruppensolidarität trottete er noch hinter seinen Artgenossen hinterher.

Hermine beugte sich zu ihrem sehr fügsamen Esel hinunter und sagte in liebevollem Ton: „Na, so etwas wird uns nicht passieren! Was, Kunigunde?"

„Du hast dem Vieh einen Namen gegeben und es heißt Kunigunde?", kam es entsetzt von hinten.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mich zurückhalten, Draco!", zischte Hermine. „Jemand, der es noch nicht einmal schafft seinen Esel einen Zentimeter von der Stelle zu bewegen, sollte ganz besonders still sein!"

Draco seufzte und dachte bei sich: ‚Na, toll! Schlimmer kann es ja nicht werden, oder?'

Ende Lektion 2 

Tu bi kontinnuet...


	3. Lektion 3

**Lektion 3- Wer schön sein will, muss leiden!**

Draco wischte sich mit einem theatralischen Stöhnen den Schweiß von der Stirn, der inzwischen im Strömen floss. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es in einem Dschungel heiß ist? Draco nicht. So rüttelte der kleine Malfoy, wie Hermine ihn schimpfte, an ihren und McGonagalls Nerven.

„Herrje, Draco! Wir schwitzen doch auch, jetzt stellen sie sich nicht so an!", beschwerte sie sich und zügelte ihren Esel, da er Anzeichen machte vor dem nörgeligen Menschen zu flüchten. Hermines Eselin Kunigunde gab ihren Kommentar dazu ab und iahte laut. Diese Eseldame war bei Weitem die Geschwätzigste und gab zu jedem Gespräch einen Kommentar ab, jedoch wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil Hermine tatsächlich mit ihr sprach. Draco machte einen Schmollmund.

„Ich versuch nur ein bisschen Liebe für mich zu bekommen...aber euch lässt das ja vollkommen kalt!", zischte er.

Hermine zweifelte an ihren Ohren. „Möchtest du wirklich Liebe von mir, Draco?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Draco dachte nach, schüttelte dann aber entsetzt den Kopf. „Lieber nicht! Dann sterbe ich lieber ungeliebt!"

Hermine knurrte. „Das wirst du auch. Keine Bange!"

McGonagall fuhr dazwischen. „Still jetzt! Ich fühle mich schon wie im Kindergarten! Halten Sie endlich mal die Klappe!" Entsetztes Schweigen herrschte darauf. McGonagall wurde ausfallend? Dann sollten sie lieber aufpassen.

Eine ganze Weile war es tatsächlich still und man konnte nur das Tropfen des Regens hören...Moment mal...Tropfen? Regen?

„Oh, nein!", stieß Hermine noch aus. Keine fünf Minuten später regneten sintflutartige Regenbäche auf sie nieder und nur gut platzierte Regenschirmsprüche konnten sie noch vor dem Nässetod schützen. Doch ab einem gewissen Maß an Wasser, das auf die Zauber hinabprasselte, waren auch diese nutzlos. Das hieß: Sie waren kurz darauf schon bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und die wären auch noch feucht geworden, hätte McGonagall nicht ein Einsehen gehabt und eine Pause eingelegt.

Sie verkrochen sich samt Esel unter einen Steinvorsprung, wo sie hitzig über eine bessere Methode diskutierten, wie sie sich besser vor dem Regen schützen konnten. Draco war dafür seinem Esel das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen und wie ein Laken über sich zu spannen, doch dagegen war sein Esel, was man daran sehen konnte, dass er seinem Herrchen in den Hintern biss. Kunigunde gab auch einen Vorschlag ab, doch den verstand niemand. Hermine war der Meinung, dass es nur ein brillanter Vorschlag sein konnte, der eigentlich von ihr hätte kommen müssen.

Sie hätten wohl noch Jahrzehnte weiterdiskutiert, wäre McGonagall nicht auf _die_ Idee gekommen. Hermine hoffte schon, dass der Vorschlag lauten würde, Draco das Fell abzuziehen, doch leider entschied sich McGonagall für die Variante, sich knallbunte Regenschirme zu zaubern, damit man sich im Dschungel auch nicht verlöre.

Mit pinken Schirmen, die dermaßen grell waren, dass ihnen die Augen tränten, setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Draco nörgelte über seinen Schirm, er sei ein Mann und kein Homo, doch sie überhörten seine Kommentare königlich, oder sollte frau besser schreiben: gryffindorisch?

Eine Woche später, der Regen hatte eine kurze Verschnaufpause für die drei armen Wanderer eingelegt, ritten sie immer noch durch den Dschungel. Draco war äußerst froh den Regenschirm wenigstens für ein paar Minuten aus dem Sichtfeld zu haben, welchem er auch laut Ausdruck verlieh, als das Unfassbare geschah.

Es ist schon fast zu schlimm, es zu nennen. Wirklich grausam und nicht menschenwürdig. Voldemort würde schreiend wegrennen, würde er von dieser Tat Wind bekommen.

Ein kleiner Affe, sauste wie Tarzan an einer Liane hängend dicht an Draco vorbei und schaffte zwei unfassbare Dinge gleichzeitig.

Er verwuschelte ihm seine- immer perfekt wie angeschweißt, gestylten- Haare.

Griff er in die Brusttasche des Hochwohlgeborenen und klaute ihm sein Allerheiligstes. Seinen Kamm.

„Ahhhh! Nicht mein Kamm! Du widerliches, verlaustes Mistvieh! Mord! Mord! Holt ihn vom Baum, diese Ausgeburt der Hölle, dieses sumpfkröterische Etwas!", brüllte er unvermittelt und zückte schon seinen Zauberstab, um den kleinen Primaten aus den Baumwipfeln zu pflücken.

Indes saß der Affe auf einem Baum und kämmte sich, in eine Pfütze am Boden sehend, die Haare.

Hermine und McGonagall lachten laut.

„Wieso denn, lieber Draco? Wir können doch keinen Verwandten von dir töten! Sieh doch, wie er sich die Haare kämmt! Er erinnert mich an dich!", kicherte Hermine und nickte erleichtert, als McGonagall dem völlig entsetzten Draco den Zauberstab abnahm.

Selbiger warf ihr einen Blick zu, der dem von Snape wirklich ehre gemacht hätte. Scheinbar nahm er bei ihm Unterricht. ‚Extreme-Anstarring'... Wäre doch nicht schlecht, oder?

„Verdammt, hört auf, euch über mich lustig zu machen und sagt mir, wie ich diesem verlausten Primaten meinen Kamm entreißen kann!", grollte er und starrte den Affen bitterböse an.

Hermine schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und hob ein Blatt hoch, welches sie in eine Banane verwandelte.

„Komm, mein Kleiner! Die Banane ist doch viel nützlicher, als dieses dumme, verlauste Ding! Komm her. Komm zu Tante Mine!", lockte sie den Affen, der sehr schnell auf sie aufmerksam geworden war.

Er ließ seinen Blick zwischen dem Kamm, der ihm eine moderne Sturmfrisur verpasst hatte und Hermines Banane hin und her schweifen.

Schlussendlich entschied er sich für die Banane und sprang nach einer Weile des Zögerns auf Hermines Kopf, um ihr das begehrte Stück aus den Händen zu reißen. Gleichzeitig, ließ er den Kamm fallen, welcher von seinem Besitzer aufgefangen und herzlich begrüßt wurde.

Sofort sprang das Äffchen wieder von der lächelnden Hermine und verschwand zwischen den Büschen.

„Kommt jetzt, wir haben schon zuviel Zeit verloren!", ermahnte McGonagall sie.

Ohne Murren fügten Hermine und Draco sich und bestiegen ihre Esel. Keine fünf Minuten später waren auch die grässlichen Schirme wieder mit im Einsatz.

Und keiner von ihnen bemerkte den kleinen Affen, der sie den Rest ihrer Reise verfolgen sollte, um sich sein Eigentum zurück zu holen.

Den Kamm!

**Ende Lektion 3**

Wieder geschafft! Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert...

Sorry! Tschuldigung! Passiert auch nie wieder! Aber denkt daran: Viele reviews keine Schreibblockade.

Wenig bis gar keine reviews: die Tastatur setzt Spinnweben an!

Grüße, Lucina und Cyberrat


	4. Lektion 4

**Lektion 4: Enttäuscht vom Affen erschuf Gott den Menschen. Danach verzichtete auf weitere Experimente.**

Genervt rollte Hermine mit den Augen. „Draco, wenn du wenigstens gut singen könntest, aber du kannst es nicht. Hör endlich auf!"

Entsetzt sah Draco sie an. „Singen? Ich singe doch gar nicht!" Aus seiner Richtung ertönte aber immer noch ein leises, melodisches Glucksen.

„Da! Da ist es schon wieder! Hören Sie endlich auf, Draco!", schaltete sich nun auch McGonagall ein.

Draco ließ entmutigt die Schultern sinken. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr beiden da hört, aber ich bin es auf jeden Fall nicht."

Auf einmal ertönte ein viel zu hohes, lang gedehntes Quietschen, das unmöglich von Draco stammen konnte.

„Glaubt ihr mir jetzt?", fragte er beleidigt.

Die beiden Frauen gingen gar nicht darauf ein und McGonagall fragte erstaunt: „Draco, seit wann kann Ihre Tasche singen?"

„Seit sie", begann Draco, dann hielt er inne. „Meine Tasche tut WAS?", kreischte er entsetzt und riss selbige auf. Sofort erblickte er das grässlichste, was er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte: den Kammdieb mitsamt seinem Kamm!

Der Affe war gerade dabei, sich eine Locke a la Elvis zu stylen, als er in seinem Unterfangen von Draco gestört wurde.

„Finger weg von meinem Kamm!", zischte er den kleinen Affen an, der ihn aus riesigen Augen anstarrte und mit der Lippe zu wackeln begann.

Dracos Wut begann langsam zu schmelzen. „Hör auf mit der Lippe zu wackeln", knurrte er widerwillig. Der Affe jedoch wackelte nur weiter und kletterte langsam aus der Tasche hinaus.

Draco starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die Lippe, bis der Affe ihm die Zunge rausstreckte und zu Hermine flüchtete. Fassungslos starrte er auf den kleinen Primaten, der sich an Hermine drückte. Hatte der Affe ihn doch tatsächlich in Trance versetzt!

„Seit wann können Affen hypnotisieren?", fragte er geschockt.

„Seit sie Elvis Fans sind und sich mit Kämmen bewaffnen.", erklärte Hermine trocken und versuchte den Affen davon abzuhalten, in ihre Lockenpracht zu klettern, die wegen der vielen Nässe nur noch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst war.

„Lassen sie doch nun endlich den Affen in Ruhe und kommen sie, wir haben schließlich eine Mission zu erledigen!", beschwerte sich McGonagall und trieb ihren Esel an, weiter zu gehen, während Hermine und Draco sich im Hintergrund darum stritten, ob der Affe nun mit durfte oder nicht.

Hermine gewann mit dem sehr passenden Argument, dass der Affe sie wahrscheinlich sowieso die ganze Zeit verfolgen würde, wegen Dracos Kamm, außer er wäre bereit, ihn zu entbehren...

Dies ging dem Malfoy Erben natürlich gehörig gegen den Strich und so ließ er zähneknirschend den Affen zu.

Schon seit einiger Zeit konnten die drei Zauberer und der Affe Trommeln und tiefen Gesang hören.

Je näher sie den eigenartigen Geräuschen kamen, desto nervöser wurden sie.

„Minerva, müssen wir wirklich da hin? Ich bin jung und gut aussehend, ich habe es nicht verdient, zu sterben!", jammerte Draco abermals und sogar der Affe rollte mit den Augen.

„Draco... wenn sie nicht bald ein wenig mehr Rückrad zeigen, werde ich sie persönlich mit einem Kochbuch in der Hand ‚Wie grillt man Draco Malfoy' vorschicken! Haben sie das verstanden!", fuhr sie ihn an und erntete einen entsetzten Blick von dem Malfoy.

„Das würden sie nicht wagen, Minerva", knurrte er und presste die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

Ein einziger Blick seiner ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrerin belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

Oh, ja, sie konnte und würde!

Also würde er wohl oder übel seinen schönen Mund halten, wenn ihm sein Leben wirklich lieb war.

„Minerva, lassen sie ihn doch in Ruhe, der arme Kerl hat doch schon Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, weil der Affe bessere Frisuren machen kann, als er!"

„Verdammt, wenn ihr Beiden nicht sofort aufhört, mich so fertig zu machen, schwöre ich euch, werdet ihr den Morgen nicht mehr erleben!", brüllte Draco wütend und die Trommeln, die gerade in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe geschlagen hatten, verstummten augenblicklich.

„Hätten sie nicht still sein können, Draco? Jetzt sind wir umzingelt!", knurrte Minerva.

Überrascht sah Draco sie an.

„Umzingelt? Aber..."

Er hielt inne und sah sich langsam am Waldboden um. Minerva hatte recht! Sie waren tatsächlich umzingelt! Und zwar von den blutrünstigsten Kreaturen, die Gottes Erde zu bieten hatte.

Von kleinen Pinguinen mit Baströcken!

Pinguine? Im Dschungel? Mit Baströcken?

Irgendjemand hatte wohl zu viel getrunken, als ihm das eingefallen war.

Nun... jedenfalls standen da tatsächlich kleine Pinguine in Baströcken und Einige hatten sogar kleine Speere in ihren Flügelchen.

Herzallerliebst. Richtig niedlich.

Draco hätte sie am liebsten gemeuchelt.

Nicht, weil sie mit kleinen Speeren in ihren kleinen Flügelchen da standen, nein! Sondern, weil sie sie von ihren Eseln runterzerrten und zu einem Knäuel zusammenbanden. Inklusive des Affens.

„Minerva, was sollen wir jetzt machen ?" fragte Hermine entsetzt, als sie in ein Dorf voller Pinguine gebracht wurden, in dessen Mitte ein großer Kessel stand, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, das sie bald schon darin kochen würden.

„Was weiß ich? Normalerweise sind die Kumulus sehr friedvoll..."

„Das sind die Kumulus? Die, die wir suchen?", fragte Hermine überrascht und Draco brüllte panisch im Hintergrund: „Friedlich? Friedlich? Die sind einen schei- Aua! Hör auf, mich mit deinem Speer zu pieken, du räudiger Vogel!"

Minerva und Hermine ignorierten ihn geflissentlich.

„Minerva...", hauchte Hermine, in angesicht des riesigen, dampfenden Kessels.

„Es war wirklich schön, dich gekannt zu haben..."

Als plötzlich...

**Ende Lektion 4**

Mannomann, wir haben aber echt lange auf uns warten lassen... aber wisst ihr, was uns passiert ist? Wir haben vergessen dass es diese Geschichte gab XD

Hoffentlich hat euch des Kapitel gefallen... des nächste wird bestimmt lustig

Grüße, Lucina und Cyberrat


End file.
